fan_power_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Flowerchronos
"Ey, you got my revive packs yet?" - Flowerchronos to a monster. Character History Rise of Flowerchronos: He returns to Earth after over a billion years to revive Xandred, Vrak, Butterdie, and Majorus, some of the most powerful leaders in the universe. He succeeds, and the five of them agree to work together to destroy the current rangers, and past ones. Xandred fights the Samurai, Vrak the Megaforce, Butterdie the Dino Charge, Majorus the Ninja Steel (due to the fact a Ninja Steel or Ninja Super Steel villain is absent this episode), and Flowerchronos takes the Wild Knight and Shogun Force rangers. Xandred, Vrak, Butterdie, and Majorus eventually lead the rangers to one spot, so they can all be destroyed at once. The four of them are however destroyed altogether, and Flowerchronos is badly injured. However, Empirus, impressed with his abilities, saves him, and brings him to the empire, and keeps him locked up until he is of use to him. Back So Soon?: Empirus sends Flowerchronos down with Neckmagnet, Mistyerious, Bucketfang, and many Invadors. Only the Shogun Force and Wild Knight rangers remain to team-up, and take on each of them. Blake, Mark, Devon, and Ella destroy the Invadors. Patron and Barry fight off Bucketfang, and Mitchell Jr Neckmagnet and Mistyerious. All that remains is Flowerchronos, on his own. He puts up an incredible fight, but is in the end destroyed. Bucketfang allows another chance, and he is grown, only to be destroyed by all the megazords, including the Wild Knight megazords as well. Personality Flowerchronos is a snarky, blinded, and overly confident bounty hunter whom freaks out upon his plans failing. When his four reviviees are destroyed, he constantly tries to talk the rangers out of destroying him. Luckily for him, Empirus saves him, much to his surprise. Before he's taken, he sticks his tongue out at the rangers. Overall he counts on other villains to fight for him, and overall, he's a coward. After the three shogun generals retreat, and the Invadors are destroyed, he still tries to talk the rangers out of destroying them. Though putting up a fight on his own, he's destroyed. Bucketfang, in distress, grows him just to be destroyed again, calling them pathetic, and scoffing. He again puts up a fight, damaging the Shogun Megazord. However, the Wild Knight rangers finish the job, only for him to continue making snarky remarks to them, before blowing up. Under small circumstances, he raises good points, only for Empirus to finally release him from his cell. It is, to some extent, that he is extremely good at talking his enemies out of destroying him. After making the rangers hesitate once, unfortunately for him, it didn't work a second time, leading to his death. Arsenal Flower Beam Gun '''- A rifle he used in his fire, it did not appear in his second and last appearance, likely due to it being taken away by Empirus or another Dark Shogun member. Powers and Abilities * '''Embezzlement Mask - Flowerchronos sometimes wears a mask to make the rangers show mercy on him, it worked once, but not a second time. It also worked on Empirus, with Bucketfang's disagreement, however. * 'Eye Blasts '- Flowerchronos can blast beams of power out of his eyes, heavily damaging enemies. * 'Reviving '- Flowerchronos can easily revive destroyed villains with a small amount of time that is spared. * 'Vine Growing '- Flowerchronos can easily use his vines to trap the rangers or pick them up and smash them against the ground or a wall. They can also serve as a shield. Notes * He cannot morph into a doll, different from his counterpart, Gillmarda. * He also can't turn into giant at will, also different, instead grown the normal way in Shogun Force. * He is the last survivor of the Lion Network. * He appeared in two episodes, instead of one special. He had no one-on-one contact with the Ninja Steel rangers. Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Lion Network